Away We Go
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: James and Hugo can't stop argue. Rose wants nothing to do with this. Al and Scorpius knows its all for a good cause. Fred really need to act his age and Lily and Roxanne knows better than the rest. A family outing Weasley style but with with a twist! R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I do own however three pairs of mismatching socks and one pair of worn out Snoopy and Woodstock slippers. Other than that nothing is mine. Except for the plot. That one is mine.

**A/N: **I love the next generation of Weasleys and not just the Potter ones but all of them! The idea for this fic popped up when I was on my way to work one day and a friend of mine told over the phone about a special surprise they had made for her dad's birthday. I wanted to post the fic by March 1st for a reason you'll find out at the end of the fic. (How sly of me).

So long, stay strong and read and Author's Note at the end!

Cheers!

* * *

**Away We Go**

"I can't believe you dragged us into this."

Hugo Weasley looked around and smiled at his sister and cousins as they walked between the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest. It was, lacking better descriptions, a very odd group: Hugo and Rose Weasley along with James, Albus and Lily Potter and Fred and Roxanne Weasley and at the back Scorpius Malfoy carrying a camera off all things.

"Just relax," Roxanne said. "Nothing will harm your perfect prefect badge."

"Pipe it." Fred said and slowed down. "Don't pay her any attention, Rosie, she just lucky to be here."

"Like you're not?" Lily asked. "Technically this has got nothing to do with you."

"_Technically_," He mimicked her. "My Dad was an original user. Yours just tagged along, so snootiness will get you nowhere." Fred said and Lily answered with a rude hand gesture. "Neither will that, my little monkey." This set this off and both Fred and Lily broke into a heated spat.

"You're a pig!"

"You're an immature brat."

"For a seventh year, Fred, you're as refined as a baby kneezel!"

"Go Lily!" Roxanne called and high fived Lily.

"How far are we?" Scorpius asked from behind them.

"No so far," Albus said, "But we still have quite a way to go."

Scorpius shrugged. "You're awfully quiet James."

"I'm trying to come up with excuses to why you lot wound up all dead." He said darkly. "One more argument and I hex your arses to next week."

"Wanker." Lily and Roxanne mumbled. Scorpius chuckled and Lily turned around and winked at him.

"Anything on the Map?" Hugo asked.

"The Map!" Lily and Roxanne repeated mysteriously.

James rolled his eyes and tapped his wand on the piece of parchment he was holding, after a few silent moments he looked up and shook his head. "No sign of any authority figures at bay."

"Brilliant." Hugo clapped his hand and preceded walking into the darkness.

They walked in silence for more than forty minutes sometime stopping to check no one noticed their absence or that they were being followed by unwanted company. Everything went as smoothly as possible, almost too smoothly.

Albus noticed this after an hour of walking. "Y'know, I could've sworn Dad told us there were centaurs here."

"And giant spiders." Lily added.

"Oh and unicorns!" Roxanne yelped. "I always wanted to see one."

"We saw one last week at class." Hugo said. "You're right, Al, it's too quiet."

"And that's a bad thing?" Scorpius asked dryly.

"In this place? Yes." Fred said. "_Lumos." _The tip of his wand lit and he looked between the lower trees that covered most of the path.

"This isn't much fun." Roxanne sighed. "I thought you know where we're going."

"I said I had a sense of where it was." James said, annoyed with the complaints. "If you're tired you can go back if you want. You do know the way back?"

"You know I don't." she said and turned to Hugo. "I'm starting to agree with Rose," Rose beamed at Roxanne. "This isn't a good sign." Roxanne said slowly and Rose's smile flattened.

"If we get caught-" Rose began to say.

"I'll take the blame!" James cried. "Merlin's sweaty balls! Will you just focus on getting there?"

There was a loud silence before Scorpius said slowly. "Sweaty balls, James?"

"Piss off." James mumbled and they all resumed walking.

"Oh James," Roxanne said sweetly. "Don't ever stop showering us with your love."

OoOoOoO

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Do you see anything?"

"No."

"Was that your wand?"

"No."

"Has anyone brought sneaks?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No. _No_. **NO!**"

"Are you always this serious?"

"He must be. That's his name."

"It's a silly name."

"James?"

"No, Sirius."

"Because of the innuendo?"

"Yup."

"It's quite the party favorite, actually."

"What? Sirius-serious?"

"Yeah, you can never get enough of it."

"Are you done being funny?"

"Are you done being serious?"

"Merlin, not again!"

"Thank you Rose."

"Yes, _thank you_ _Rose_."

"Anytime."

"Even Rose is serious."

"Please stop."

"You're right, Roxy, she is very serious too."

"But you can't make a Rose-Sirius joke, can you?"

"No you can't. Not as funny as the original one."

"The James Sirius-serious one?"

"If you're up there Viktor Krum, save me, I beg you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you James, no one can help you now."

"Thanks, Al."

"Not a problem."

"Are we there yet?"

James groaned.

OoOoOoO

Lily plunked herself on a rock rubbing her ankle after she twisted it. Roxanne and Rose were shaking their heads while Hugo, James, Fred, Albus and Scorpius (who every once in a while glanced to check on Lily) huddled around the map.

"We should have gone north-west." Fred pointed onto the map.

"We are north-west," James said. "We took left on the fork thirty minutes ago."

"It's supposed to be in a clearing around here." Hugo said.

"I don't see any clearing do you see one?"

"Stuff it, James." Hugo answered.

"Try and make me won't you?"

"Don't think I won't!"

"May I remind you-?"

"Shut up Rose!" the two boys bellowed.

"Why do I even bother?" Rose asked as the James and Hugo began to wrestle on the ground.

"He might be tiny, your brother, but I-I'd bet my money on him." Scorpius said amused as Hugo kicked James' shin.

"Let him eat dirt Jimmy!" Fred cheered and jumped around. "C'mon! He's an ickle forth year!"

"You're an idiot." Roxanne called at her cheering brother. "Well this is hopeless."

"Alright, alright." Albus came forward and signed Scorpius to join him. "Enough with that." He pulled James off of Hugo while Scorpius did the same with Hugo.

"You try and tell that to this twat!" Hugo called.

"Who are you calling a twat you little rodent?" Hugo tried to make leap at James but Scorpius had a surprisingly strong grip on him.

"That's it!" Lily got up from the rock, very outraged. "Toss me that map would you?"

"You're no better help than any of us." James said.

"In the words of the noble Hugo Ronald Weasley: Stuff it, James." She snatched the map out of James' hold and scanned it for a long minute.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"You dolts!" Lily called and began to hit James and Hugo with the map. "You big fat stupid moronic dolts!"

"What?!" both boys asked as they covered their heads.

"It is right there!" she spread the map and pointed at a tiny spot on it. "You're heads are just so big and full of yourselves they covered it!" she handed the map to Albus. "Let's go." She marched off and everyone beside Hugo and James followed her.

"Mental." James said and Hugo nodded in agreement before they joined the others.

OoOoOoO

Rose was the first to stop. Lily was the first to gasp. And Fred was the first to dance silently around it.

"Bloody hell!" Hugo whispered as he slowly advanced towards it and slowly reached out and stroked it. "Wicked."

"You want us to leave you alone?" James asked.

"I think this is great." Scorpius smiled. "What d'you reckon?" he asked Albus.

"Yeah, pretty great." He agreed with the blond.

"I think Hugh's in love." Roxanne said. "That or he's finally snapped."

"I hope he snapped because that is one explanation I refuse to give Mum and Dad when he announce their engagement."

"They do make a rather lovely couple." Fred said.

"I'm not deaf," Hugo said. "I can hear you and your stupid remarks." He walked away from it and clapped his hands. "Well?"

"Well what?" Rose asked.

"Are we going to do this or I just beat James up for nothing?"

"You didn't beat me up, you little tosser!"

"That forming black eye says otherwise." Hugo smirked.

"Ya' little-" James jumped but Fred was faster and seized him before he could touch Hugo. "Gerroff me!"

"You can pound him to pulp after we get out of here." Fred said. "Calm down."

"Fine." James said roughly after Fred let him go. "I'll deal with you later."

"I can't wait." Hugo retorted.

Scorpius walked over to them, hands on the camera. "Are you going to do this? We didn't drag ourselves down here in the middle of the night just so we can watch the two of you fight."

"I'm with Scorpius on this one." Lily said and James arched his eyebrow at her. "I'm just saying…" she lifted her hands up.

James snorted but kept the remark to himself. "Let's do it."

"Thank Merlin." Rose mumbled.

Scorpius ordered everyone to gather around it and even James and Hugo finally played nice and forgot about their row for a while and set side by side both grinning like mad.

"On three everyone!" Scorpius said and held up the camera. "Ready?"

"Are you crazy?" Albus yelled from the back and waved at Scorpius. "Come and join us!"

Scorpius grinned, cast a levitating charm on the camera and joined the group.

"Everybody say quidditch!" Fred called.

"QUIDDITCH!"

OoOoOoO

Hermione came down as the sound of rolling laughter reached her ears from the kitchen. It was quite late but it wasn't unusual for her to find her husband enjoying a late sneak, but to hear him laughing and punching the table was quite different.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly. "What's going on?"

Ron looked up at her and once again began to laugh. He got up from the table kissed her forehead, snored some more and wiped tears off his cheeks. "Oh…That boy is getting a new broom when he comes home for the holydays." He walked out of the kitchen as Hermione moved slowly to the kitchen table and spotted what looked like a letter and a picture of a group of teens.

Only when she picked up the photo did she realized what it was to make Ron laugh so hard. "RONALD!" she called and ran upstairs fuming. "This isn't funny!"

And on the table lay a photo of four Weasleys, Three Potters and one Malfoy, waving and beaming, all gathered around a rusty and battered turquoise old Ford Anglia.

All that written on the parchment attached to it was the following:

_Happy Birthday from an old friend!_

_Love,_

_You-Know-Who!_

* * *

**A/N:** that's all folks! Anyone with an honest artistic talent is welcome to make a sketch\drawing\sculpture of the above and MP me the link so I can see. I'd love to make one but I lack any of the mentioned talents. (But I do write ass-kicking fic!)

Power to the reviewers! (or in other words: it will be super ultra mega great if you review).

Lots of luuurrrrvvvv!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
